jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-C-3PO/Archiv2
Whie Malreaux Du C-3PO ich hätte mal eine Frage an dich bezüglich eines Edits den du am Whie Malreaux Artikel gemacht hast. Also was bedeute eigentlich bei der Quellenangabe das: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) (Kapitel 19hj)? Ich hab unter Wikipedia geschaut hab aber keine Erklärung dafür gefunden was die Abkürzung hj in diesem Zusammenhang bedeute, da du dies eingefügt hast wende ich mich nun an dich. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:10, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Damit meine ich die Absätze im Kapitel. a ist der erste Absatz, b der zweite und so weiter. Dies ist keine offizielle Abkürzung, aber ich wollte die Quellenangabe so genau wie möglich machen. Wenn man die Seiten angeben würde, dann gäbe es Unterschiede zwischen Taschenbuch und Gebundener Ausgabe. Viele Grüße, 18:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub In den Sommerferien fahre ich in den Urlaub nach Amerika und komme Anfang August wieder zurück. Sämtliche Fragen, darunter auch Fragen aufgrund meiner Mitgliedschaft in der Hilfsbrigade, bitte an einen anderen Jedipedianer stellen. Womöglich finde ich Zeit, zwischendurch einige Änderungen durchzuführen. Dies kann ich jedoch nicht versprechen. Ich hoffe, dass jemand den Artikel The Clone Wars aktuell hält, ansonsten werde ich die Informationen nach den Ferien hinzufügen. Außerdem habe ich vor, mir in Amerika den Roman zum Film zu kaufen, der am 26. Juli auf Englisch erscheint. Bis dann, 15:54, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Viele Grüße, 17:44, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschaufunktion... ...bitte bei The Clone Wars beachten! Das muss nämlich nicht sein--Anakin Skywalker 18:00, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich benutze grundsätzlich bei jeder meiner Änderungen die Vorschaufunktion mehrmals. Beim The Clone Wars-Artikel liegen zwischen jeder Änderung mehrere Minuten, meistens ca. halbe bis ganze Stunden. Ich bearbeite jeden Abschnitt einzeln, weil ich mir zuerst meine Quellen durchlesen muss. Die letzten Änderungen werden durch meine Bearbeitungen nicht überfüllt. Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, irgendetwas an meiner Bearbeitungsweise zu verändern. Viele Grüße, 18:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie wäre es mit komplett schreiben und erst dann alles speichern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Du ergänzt zwei Sätze → Speichern. Dann ein Bild rein → Speichern. Dann wieder zwei Sätze → Speichern. Anschließend ein Textblock von unverständlichem Kauderwelsch → Speichern. Zwei Sätze → Speichern. Ein Bild → Speichern. Sorry, aber diese Vorgehensweise ist verbesserungswürdig und dass du stundenlang Quellen studierst, um zwei Sätze aus den Fingern zu saugen, kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Wie Ackbar sagte, einfach komplett schreiben und dann speichern oder zumindest mal ein paar Sachen mehr pro Edit machen.--Anakin Skywalker 18:11, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hatte auch vor, alle Romane auf einmal zu ergänzen, wurde jedoch durch die Diskussionsseiten aufgehalten. Ich schreibe nicht ständig Texte, weil dies nach einer Zeit langweilig wird. Ich kontrolliere meine E-Mails vom Urlaub, schreibe auf Diskussionen, lese die SW-Union-News oder bearbeite andere Artikel. Ich werde aber versuchen, weniger Änderungen zu machen. Viele Grüße, 18:15, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke, es ist okay, wenn man immer ein bis zwei Absätze schreibt (aber dann mindestens 5-7 Zeilen) und speichert, so wird es nicht langweilig und man überflutet die letzten Änderungen nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:00, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schlacht von Christophsis Guten Abend, Herr Protokolldroide! Ich ziehe in Erwägung, einige TCW-Artikel zu schreiben (glücklicherweise habe ich den Film als einer der Ersten gesehen), so auch Whorm Loathsom und die Schlacht hier. Ich dachte vielleicht, dass es über die Schlacht noch einige Vorinformationen gibt, die du dank deiner umfassenden TCW-Besitztümer kennst. Wenn es also Informationen gibt, die im Film nicht vorkommen, würde ich dich gerne einladen, den Artikel mit mir zu schreiben. Das war's auch schon. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:30, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das mache ich gerne. Die beste Quelle ist der Roman für Erwachsene von Karen Traviss, weil er Szenen beschreibt, die nicht im Film vorkommen. Alle anderen Bücher sind Kinderbücher und sehr nahe am Film geschrieben, meist sogar noch kürzer. Ich werde aber auch diese Bücher durchsehen; besonders für Bilder sind sie geeignet. Das Sachbuch enthält hauptsächlich Informationen über die Charaktere, aber vielleicht finden sich auch dort noch zusätzliche Informationen über die Schlacht. Während der Woche habe ich nur wenig Zeit für Jedipedia, daher werde ich wahrscheinlich heute alle Quellen zusammensuchen und spätestens nächstes Wochenende anfangen, beim Artikel zu schreiben. Wie wir die Arbeit aufteilen, werden wir dann sehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich den Anfang der Schlacht beschreibe, weil der Film in der Mitte der Schlacht anfängt. Der Roman von Karen Traviss beginnt auch nicht mit dem Anfang der Schlacht, aber er beginnt früher als der Film. Du kannst währenddessen die Handlung des Films beschreiben und ich ergänze dann später noch Sachen, die nicht im Film vorkamen, sondern nur im Roman standen. Viele Grüße, 13:03, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Super, praktischerweise ist der Großteil der Filmschlacht auf starwars.com nachzusehen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:34, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Dann werde ich meinen Namen noch in die UC-Vorlage eintragen und wir können mit der Arbeit anfangen. Wie schon gesagt, werde ich erst einmal den Quellen-Abschnitt ergänzen. Was hast du eigentlich vor, in den HDK-Abschnitt zu schreiben (bis auf Informationen aus den Webdokumentationen)? Viele Grüße, 19:49, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Man könnte was über das fehlen jeglichen taktischen oder strategischen Vorgehens seitens der Klonkrieger schreiben... Pandora Diskussion 19:59, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Erstmal habe ich das HdK nur vorsorglich hingekritzelt, aber es wird sich schon was finden Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:24, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sprachvorlage Hey C-3PO, Ben hat auf meine Anfrage hin mal Basis deiner Vorlage eine Vorlage gemacht, die auch gleichzeitig noch eine Bewertung und einen Kommentar erlaubt. »Vorlage:BB« Pandora Diskussion 18:20, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich werde es auf meiner Benutzerseite gleich abändern. Die transparenten Fahnen funktionieren übrigens nur im Internet Explorer, bei Firefox sieht man nur eine weiße Fläche. Bei Opera wird die Anzeige komplett falsch dargestellt, aber zum Glück gibt es nur wenige Opera-Benutzer. Viele Grüße, 18:25, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Habs schon gesehen (-; Aber durch die "durchsichtigen" Flaggen stimmt jetzt wenigstens der Abstand bis zur Bewertung... Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Administrator Ich habe eine Frage die ich zwar nur ungern stelle aber ich wollte mal wissen, wie oder wann man zum Admin werden kann? Und was ist der genau unterschied zum normalen Benutzter bis zum Admin? --Jan Dodonna 21:48, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das kann ein Administrator dir wohl am besten beantworten. Ein neuer Administrator wird von den Admins selber bestimmt, allerdings können auch normale Benutzer Vorschläge für einen Admin machen. Ein Administrator kann z.B. Artikel löschen. Zwar hat er große Macht, allerdings auch Verantwortung. Ein Admin muss jederzeit erreichbar sein und ständig Löschanträge bearbeiten, weshalb sie nicht so viel Zeit zum Artikel schreiben haben wie andere Benutzer. Dann gibt es noch Bürokraten; die sind für die Benutzer-Aufgaben zuständig, z.B. können sie die Benutzernamen ändern und Benutzer sperren (das können aber, soweit ich weiß, auch die Admins). Eine Liste der Administratoren findest du hier. Viele Grüße, 21:55, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Mal ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Admins wie Bürokraten eine vorbildliche Schreiberfahrung haben sollten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:02, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Vorbildliche Schreiberfahrung und die Fähigkeit Benutzern gegenüber stets freundlich, aber auch bestimmt auftreten zu können... Dazu dann noch etwas Organisationsgeschick, technisches Verständnis, Aktivität, Regelkenntnis usw... Pandora Diskussion 22:07, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ah Danke. Also währe es auch besser bei der Hilfsbrigade zu sein. Und wenn wir schon mal beim Thema sind wie wird man eigentlich zum Bürokrat? Auch durch Wahlen? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 22:12, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dafür muss man vorher Admin gewesen sein... Das ist im Prinzip ein Admin mit mehr Rechten. Ich glaub kaum, dass die Hilfsbrigade einem dabei hilft. Die Admins merken schon, wer sich dafür eignet, und werden entsprechend handeln, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dass ein neuer Admin benötigt wird. Also immer schön fleissig ins Projekt einbringen... Pandora Diskussion 22:16, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Haha Pandora ich meinte mit Hilfsbrigade währe nicht schlecht, da man dort Erfahrung sammelt oder sollte man lieber schon vorher haben. War denn einer schon mal von euch Admin? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 22:27, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, ich wüsste jetzt nicht, wie die Hilfsbrigade einem helfen soll, Erfahrungen zu sammeln... Pandora Diskussion 22:31, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Hilfbrigade ist was für erfahrene User, die neuen helfen. Und nein, von uns hier war noch niemand Admin. Praktisch ist die Chance Admin zu werden... extrem gering. Wenn du Admin werden willst, naja, du wirst es wohl kaum schaffen. Und den Stress dann würdest du wohl auch nicht gerade verehren Bild:;-).gif Tatsächlich finde ich es wunderbar, einfach ein Stammuser zu sein. Das denken wohl die meisten, die nicht gerade größenwahnsinnig oder machtbesessen sind (Bild:--).gif) oder eventuell wirklich das hohe Potenzial zum Admin haben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:54, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Blue Box Hallo wie macht man eigentlich (ich weis jetzt nicht wie ich das nennen soll) eine Blaue Box die C3-PO am anfang seiner Benutzter und Diskussions- Seite hat. --Jan Dodonna 19:11, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die einfachste Lösung ist, dass du einfach auf "bearbeiten" drückst und dir den Anfang des Textes (auf der Benutzerseite bis ausschließlich 19:17, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::HTML-Element? Was genau ist das? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 19:25, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::HTML ist die Sprache, in der Webseiten programmiert werden. HTML-Elemente sind z.B. die weißen Kästen links im JP-Menü. Viele Grüße, 19:49, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Könnstet du mir denn erklären wie ich jetzt so eine Blaue Box erstellen kann ohne, dass ich die Seite kopieren muss? Oder ist das einfach nur ein Navi-Block? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 20:05, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Wieso willst du das nicht einfach kopieren? Die blaue Box ist schon ein fortgeschrittenes HTML-Element. Ich müsste dir erst einmal die grundlegenden HTML-Kenntnisse erklären, weil du gar nicht weißt, wie man Webseiten erstellt. Dazu habe ich weder Zeit noch Lust. Einfachere Elemente kann ich dir besser erklären. Füge folgendes an den Anfang deiner Seite ein, um einen blauen Kasten zu erhalten: Ich versuche mal eine einfache Erklärung; wenn du es nicht verstehst, dann akzeptiere dies bitte. Wie schon gesagt, braucht man erst grundlegende HTML-Kenntnisse. Du kannst mich aber weiterhin fragen, bei einfacheren Elementen kann ich dir auch besser helfen. Ich selber habe den Kasten bei der Erstellung meiner Seite auch kopiert, weil es einfach schneller geht, als alles selbst zu schreiben. Ein verkürzter, aber gleich aussehender und von mir selbst geschriebener Kasten zur besseren Beschreibbarkeit: Hier steht der Text im blauen Kasten Im Beispiel gibt "border" die schwarze Umrandung an, "background-color" ist die Hintergrundfarbe und "padding" sorgt dafür, dass der Text im Kasten nicht sofort auf den Rahmen stößt, sondern einen Abstand hat. Ich hoffe, dass du dies verstehen kannst. Viele Grüße, 20:27, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Danke! sehr freundlich von dir. Ich Glaube noch besser kann man es nicht erklären. Aber ich habe verstanden was du meinst. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht vom anderen Ufer. Also wie geschrieben ich habe Verstanden. Danke nochmals für die mühe. Viele Grüße ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 20:36, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Gut, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Denke bitte bei Diskussionen immer daran, deine Antwort der Übersicht halber einzurücken. Setze einfach vor deine Antwort Doppelpunkte. Vor die erste Antwort schreibst du einen Doppelpunkt, vor die zweite zwei Doppelpunkte, vor die dritte drei usw. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht zu unfreundlich geantwortet. In der blauen Box gibt es eben sehr viele Attribute (also Sachen, die das Aussehen beeinflussen, z.B. ist die Hintergrundfarbe ein Attribut). Aber es ist gut, wenn du es trotzdem verstanden hast. Viele Grüße, 20:52, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hey C-3PO Hi, ich weiß zwar, dass Artikel wichtiger sind als Benutzerseiten, aber ich wollt mal fragen, da du ja so ein Technik-Genie bist, ob du mir einen Fehler an meiner Benutzerseite entfernen kannst Bild:;-).gif. Und zwar ist es so, dass ich ein Bild hochgeladen, was aber komischerweise nicht in der Babel angezeigt wird. Wahrscheinlich wirst du darüber lachen, aber ich wär dir dankbar, wenn du es beheben könntest. Also, wenn du den Fehler siehst, dann behebe ihn bitte auf meiner Benutzerseite, nur bitte keine Zusammenfassung schreiben, in Artikeln ist das super nur nicht auf meiner Benutzerseite Bild:--).gif. Danke [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:39, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das Problem ist das animierte Bild. Seit der Server-Veränderung im Mai 2008 ist es nicht mehr möglich, animierte Bilder mit der Wiki-Software zu verkleinern, weil der Server umgestellt wurde. Das heißt in diesem Fall, dass die Grafiksoftware bei animierten Bilder nur das erste Bild verkleinert und dieses als Standbild anzeigt. Ein ähnliches Problem gibt es bei transparenten Bildern, wo beim Verkleinern die transparente Fläche automatisch eine weiße Farbe hat. Du kannst das Problem lösen, indem du auf deiner Benutzerseite das Bild in Originalgröße einbindest (also 329 Pixel breit). Das Bild ist aber für die Babel zu groß, daher müsstest du es links in die normale Seite einbinden. Alternativ kannst du das Bild bearbeiten und in einer verkleinerten Version hochladen. Das Bearbeiten geht nicht mit Paint; soweit ich weiß funktioniert es mit Macromedia Fireforks und in der neusten Version von Photoshop. Frage am besten einen anderen Benutzer, der dir das macht. Viele Grüße, 17:41, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Oh sry, hab die Antwort gar nicht gesehen, aber trotzdem danke. Ich werd das Bild demnächst als normales Bild hochladen, da bewegte Bilder (leider) nicht erlaubt sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:33, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wir brauchen deine Hilfe Hi C-3PO, ich wollte dich nochmal um Hilfe bitten. Und zwar geht es um um die diese Hammer-Vorlage aus der WP: Diese würden wir auch gerne hier haben, jedoch haben wir keinen Plan, wir sie funktioniert. Daher würde ich mich freuen, wenn du in der Lage wärest, diese zu erstellen. Vielen Dank, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:54, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hallo DMK, wie die Vorlage genau funktioniert, weiß ich nicht, aber ich vermute, dass sie mit JavaScript realisiert ist. Einfach ist die Einbindung der Vorlage nicht, aber es ist möglich. Das Problem ist, dass die Wiki-Software keinerlei JavaScript erlaubt. Daher muss Premia folgendes im PHP-Quelltext (am besten wäre es direkt vor der Google-Werbung) ergänzen: : :Die Vorlage setzt an die Stelle, wo der Benutzername hinkommen soll, Du. Das JavaScript sucht auf der Seite nach allen Span-Elementen. Bei allen Elementen mit dem Namen insertusername ersetzt das Programm den Inhalt dieses Elements durch den aktuellen Benutzername (wgUserName ist eine Variable von der Wiki-Software, die den Benutzernamen des aktuell eingeloggten Benutzers enthält). Wenn kein Benutzername bekannt ist (weil der Benutzer eine IP ist), dann schreibt das Programm einfach nur "Du". :Wie WP das realisiert hat, weiß ich nicht und ich habe keine Zeit, mir die gesamte Programmierung durchzulesen, aber mit meiner Methode müsste es klappen. Viele Grüße, 20:55, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, danke für deine Hilfe, ich hab Ben bereits informiert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:30, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Oh, hallo mal wieder Auch wenn es inzwischen fast ein Dreivierteljahr her ist: Hallo Dreipeo. Bild:--).gif Kannst du dich noch an unser kurzes Treffen während der Con erinnern? Eigentlich wollte ich längst schon was schreiben, aber hab's immer wieder verschwitzt, schließlich vergessen und bin gerade über deine Benutzerseite gestolpert. Wie geht's dir so? Was sind deine momentanen Projekte?--Daritha (Senat) 08:38, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, ich kann mich noch an unser Treffen erinnern. Mir geht es gut. Hauptsächlich arbeite ich am Wochenende für Jedipedia. Ich schreibe über alle möglichen Sachen aus den The Clone Wars-Büchern sowie die Artikel über die Bücher. Ansonsten nehme ich noch am [[Jedipedia:Projekte/Knights of the Old Republic|Projekt ''Knights of the Old Republic]] teil, wo ich die Gegenstands-Liste erstelle und Zitate ergänze. Außerdem helfe ich anderen Benutzern, falls sie Hilfe bei der HTML-Programmierung brauchen. Was sind deine momentanen Projekte? Viele Grüße, 16:24, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ähnliches. Auch oft für die JP schreiben. Parallel dazu ziehe ich für meinen Rollenspielbund gerade ein eigenes Wiki hoch, um die lästige Verteilung der Daten auf insgesamt drei Homepages zu eliminieren und das ganze System weg von HTML auf ein dynamischeres Level zu heben. Auf meiner Benutzerseite siehst du unter "Was ich noch vorhabe" meine momentanen Under-Construction-Artikel. Bin gerade ziemlich mit der NR beschäftigt. Ansonsten bin ich vor kurzem dem Projekt: Logos und Organisationen beigetreten.--Daritha (Senat) 16:52, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) Infobox Hallo ich bins Klon Rex. Ich weiß grad nicht wie ich meine Seite so cool machen kann wie deine Mit der Tabelle könntest du mir helfen vielen dank. sonst bis dann ciao --KlonRex 17:50, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hallo C-3P0, wie du weißt bin ich neu hier und brauche dringend Hilfe. Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen? Das wäre sehr nett, gruß KlonRex 17:55, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Die Tabelle auf meiner Benutzerseite ist eine Infobox. Um auch auf deiner Seite so eine Tabelle zu haben, kopiere am besten den Code von Vorlage:Benutzer auf deine Benutzerseite und füge hinter die Gleichzeichen Werte ein, z.B. KlonRex für Name. Solltest du weitere Fragen haben, beantworte ich sie dir gerne. Viele Grüße, 17:57, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke Hi, diese Auszeichnung hast du die verdient. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:02, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Vielen Dank dafür. -- 19:32, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.--Daritha (Senat) 21:57, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ahsoka Tano Lies dir doch mal bitte den Spoiler im Artikel von Ahsoka Tano durch. Das bringt nichts wenn immer unsere Änderungen rückgängig machen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:09, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich bin nicht gegen Spoiler, allerdings werden in Jedipedia (im Gegensatz zu Wookieepedia) nur die Sachen als Quelle angegeben, aufgrund dessen der Artikel geschrieben wurde. LittleAni hat den Ahsoka Tano-Artikel auf der Basis des Sachbuchs geschrieben, daher hat er das Sachbuch als Quelle angegeben. Du kannst nicht einfach alle Episoden als Quelle ergänzen, wenn der Artikel nur auf einigen aufgebaut ist. Außerdem enthält das Sachbuch nicht die ganzen Inhalte der Episoden. Wenn du die Episoden als Quelle ergänzt, musst du auch den Biographie-Abschnitt ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 12:12, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, dann tut es mir Leid das wusste ich nicht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:16, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Kein Problem, ich wusste das anfangs auch nicht. Übrigens steht es in den Richtlinien falsch (siehe "Weitere Erwähnungen"); aber die Richtlinien sind sowieso nicht aktuell, weil die Administratoren sie nicht aktualisieren. Viele Grüße, 12:20, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke! Gern geschehen. Ich finde deine Liste eine gute Idee, denn ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es in dem Spiel so viele Fehler gibt. Ich habe übrigens noch einen Fehler ergänzt. Viele Grüße, 12:00, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschung Betreffs des Artikel über Inc Ich habe die Quelle des Artikels angegeben. Dieser Artikel hat mit Wookiepedia nichts zu tun. Logischerweise soll bei Wookiepedia ja ungefähr das selbe drin stehen, wenn es sich um die selbe Person handelt. Sonst wären solche Anschuldigungen bei vielen Artikel der Fall. Cpt.Maze 18:13, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe einen Schnellllöschantrag gestellt, weil es viele Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass du den Artikel übersetzt hast. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich dir immer noch nicht, dass du den Artikel selber geschrieben hast. Der Artikel ist zwar nicht komplett identisch mit dem aus Wookieepedia, aber er hat die gleiche Länge und viele Sätze und Formulierungen sind ähnlich. Es ist nicht erlaubt, Artikel aus Wookieepedia zu übersetzen. Man kann sich zwar beim Schreiben an Wookieepedia richten, aber man sollte nicht den eigenen Artikel an WP anpassen. Und ich kenne keinen Artikel, der genauso aussieht wie bei Wookieepedia. Zwar steht ähnliches drin, aber die Längen und Formulierungen sind immer unterschiedlich. Wenn du trotzdem meinst, dass du den Artikel komplett eigenständig und nur auf der Basis der offiziellen Quelle geschrieben hast, kannst du den Artikel gerne auf die JP:LD stellen, damit andere Benutzer schauen können, ob der Artikel in JP erlaubt ist. Viele Grüße, 18:41, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Da hast du völlig recht Ner vod, der Textaufbau gleicht dem Englischen. Dennoch habe ich den Artikel selbst verfasst. Ich werde in auf die Liste stellen mit der Hoffnung er wird nicht gelöscht, zusätzlich habe ich den Artikel noch mit einer Überarbeitungshilfe versehen, falls jemand mehr über Leutnant Inc weiss, wie z.B seine ID oder weitere Aktivitäten. Cpt.Maze 20:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bilder von Dressellianern Hi, ich sehe grade, dass du den Artikel "Bilder von Dressellianern" zu Löschung vorgeschlagen hast. Ich sehe jetzt auch das ich was falsch gemacht habe, aber kannst du mir sagen was? Ich steh nämlich grade voll auf dem Schlauch. Bly 15:47, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Falscher Namensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 15:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Aber was muss ich denn jetzt ändern? Oder genauer gesagt, wie schaffe ich es die richtige Kategorie zu öffnen und gleichzeitig ein Bild von einem Dressellianer einzufügen? (Dieses Bild: Bild:Dressellianer-Zeichnung.jpg) Bly 15:56, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe schon für dich die Kategorie:Bilder von Dressellianern erstellt und das Bild, das du hochgeladen hast, dort eingefügt. Bitte ergänze das Bild aber noch im Artikel Dressellianer, denn sonst wird das Bild gelöscht werden, weil es in keinem Artikel eingebunden ist. Alles weitere findest du unter Vorlage:Spezies. Viele Grüße, 16:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ok, danke. Ich bin grade dabei den Artikel Dressellianer zu schreiben, also ist das Bild spätestens heute abend eingebaut. Bly 17:04, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Hi, ich bins nochmal. Warum hast du meine Ergänzung zu 200 VSY gelöscht? Das mit dem Askar-Clan steht so im The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Bly 17:37, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das tut mir leid, ich konnte die Stelle nicht finden, wo das stand. Hinten in der Zeitleiste steht es auf jeden Fall nicht. Kannst du mir bitte die Seite sagen, wo es steht? Dann kannst du es im Artikel wieder ergänzen. Ergänze am besten auch unter noch "Quellen", auf welcher Seite es steht. Dein Artikel sieht übrigens gut aus; ich habe noch einige Kleinigkeiten geändert, aber ein Wiki ist ja dafür da, dass alle Benutzer beim Artikelschreiben mithelfen. Mich wundert es, dass du den "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt wieder ergänzt hast, denn er wurde entfernt, weil es keine Quelle dazu gibt. Wenn du weißt, wo die Information belegt ist, dann ergänze bitte die Quelle, denn auch für den "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt muss man Quellen angeben. Viele Grüße, 17:45, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Das mit dem Askar-Clan steht im Hauptartikel von "Dressellian" (S. 46). "Hinter den Kulissen" hab ich einfach nur übernommen, das lösch ich noch schnell raus. lg Bly 17:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Du hast recht, dort steht es. Ich dachte mir schon, dass es aus dem Dressellianer-Artikel stammt, hatte die Stelle, wo es stand, aber anscheinend übersehen. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis und noch viel Spaß bei Jedipedia, 17:53, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Brauche deine Hilfe zur Artikelrettung Da du einer der wenigen Benutzer bist, der The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia auf seiner Benutzerseite als Besitz angegeben hat, könntest du mal kurz hier verbeischauen, um den Artikel zu retten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:10, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe auf der Diskussionsseite den Text aus der CSWE ergänzt. Viele Grüße, 18:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) TCW Campaign Guide Hi 3PO! Kannst du mal in den Channel kommen, wir müssen mal ein wenig über den CG beraten. 19:01, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Automatische Aktualisierung Vielen Dank dafür. Ich selber nutze die neue Funktion jetzt auch regelmäßig, obwohl ich vorher nur selten in die letzten Änderungen geschaut habe. Viele Grüße, 20:09, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Keks :Vielen Dank für den Keks. Ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht richtig, aber hoffentlich ändert sich dies in Zukunft. Viele Grüße, 21:21, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich werde in nächster Zeit mal meine Benutzerseite erstellen. BbnvAcx 21:23, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Das ist eine gute Idee; ich habe auch als erstes meine Benutzerseite erstellt und erst dann Artikel geschrieben. Solltest du dabei Fragen haben, kannst du gerne mich oder einen anderen Benutzer der Hilfsbrigade fragen. Viele Grüße, 21:25, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe meine Benutzerseite geschrieben, aber wegen Serverproblemen nicht speichern können. BbnvAcx 19:55, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET)